Large scale visual search has recently been attracting additional interest with respect to computer vision and/or multimedia search. Moreover, various search schemes, such as utilizing partitioning trees and hashing, have been used to search for images and other information that are stored on a computer device or are otherwise accessible via a network. Although the foregoing search methods may ultimately identify information responsive to a particular query, utilizing partitioning trees and/or hashing to locate this information is frequently time-consuming and inefficient. For instance, in response to a query that requests one or more images associated with a particular topic, existing search methods may identify an image responsive to the query but the search process may take a significant amount of time. As a result, a user that submitted the query may become frustrated and may also desire to receive results associated with subsequent queries in a more efficient manner.